No one mourns the Wicked
by Bloemetje
Summary: Lots of magical baby happening. Regina gives birth to an unusual and exceedingly peculiar and alltogether quite impossible to describable daughter. What happens when Elphie and Galinda grow up in Storybrooke? And will Elphaba be able to resist her evil genes?
1. Chapter 1: The baby is unnaturally green

**"Magic stimulated fertility is not recommended, and comes with several consequences. E. g. unusual hair growth, mutilations and extravagant skin colours."**

Well, whatever. It's a land without magic, how bad could it be?

* * *

"Aaaah!" A harsh scream comes from the delivery room in Storybrooke hospital, followed by the soft crying of a baby.

"What..." one of the nurses gasps. She slowly wraps the baby in a blanket.

"What is it?" the mother asks with a voice filled with worry.

"It's all right dear, just hold on", the father replies, looking with a mangle of admiration and disgust at the baby.

"It's a girl Madame", a second nurse says while the baby is being washed in another room.

The mother waits anxiously, while the second nurse patches her up again. She still hears soft crying, and the father cooing her. Then the door opens up once again, and the first comes through with a little bundle in her arms. The mother sits up as straight as possible, and reaches out to her child. The nurse is hesitant at first, but the mother's stare makes her surrender quickly. Feeling the warmth of her newborn child, the mother smiles by instinct. She turns to look at her daughter's face. And... it can't be... how is this possible?!

She turns her head to nurse, who says she doesn't understand either, but the mother doesn't listen anymore. The only thing she sees is the sleeping face of her little girl, her little princess, who is... well, different.

The father walks in now as well, with some clothes they brought with them.

"Regina, I..."

"Shhhh. It's all right Graham. We'll find a way." Graham seems unconvinced, but sits next to her on the bed.

"What shall we call her?"

Regina looked down at her daughter again, her precious, chubby, and unexpectedly green girl.

"Elphaba. Her name will be Elphaba."

Just a little thing I came up with. Not sure if I'll continue, but I will post another chapter after this. I just felt like there's not enough OUAT-Wicked cross overs, you know. If I should continue let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2: It couldn't have been easy

_Two toddlers holding hands while their mom walks them through the woods. The girl is shorter than the boy, with voluminous black curls and an emerald skin. The boy, who is one year older, has short brown hair and pulls his little sister with him._

 _Another memory, the girl is six years now and chases her brother with a squirt gun, while their mother makes sure they don't run inside._

Regina tries to think of these happy moments right now, because the current situation is anywhere alike.

"I am not a witch! Shut up Henry!" Elphaba is screaming and slowly turning red for how far that is possible.

"Yes you are! Just like mother! You are both evil and I don't want to be here anymore!"

"Henry! That's enough!" Regina states, finally fed up with this bickering.

"To your room. Now." Henry stamps up the stairs, and Regina turns around to face her nine year old daughter. Elphaba is still a bit red, but then she starts to shiver and tears start streaming off her face.

"Don't cry honey, it's not your fault", Regina comforts her and wraps her in her arms.

"What is wrong with me?"

That is a question Regina asked herself many times. Of course it is the fault of that damned magic she used, but the effect it had on Elphaba in a land without magic is indescribable. She is positively green everywhere, and seems to spread discomfort wherever she goes. Graham left Regina after 7 years, and she is happy for it. He couldn't handle Elphaba's condition and would only have made it worse. And ever since Henry got those strange ideas about Regina being the Evil Queen he resisted against her, being completely disobedient. How on earth did he find out about her past life?

* * *

"You're Henry's birthmother?" I can't believe my ears when my mother asks that to the blonde woman. I'm looking out my window on the second floor to the two women on the front porch, and see them walking inside. I very briefly have the urge to go downstairs and scare the blonde woman to death, but then I'd be grounded for a year. So I decide better and wait upstairs, until I hear stamping feet coming up the stairs. Henry! I run to my door and into his room, and find him unpacking his backpack with aggressive movements.

"Henry?" I carefully walk in, not to startle him too much.

"Go away witch", he sneers, and I let out a deep sigh. Guess running away from home doesn't change his attitude towards me.

"One day you'll regret every mean comment you said to me, you know that?" I reply hatefully. He shrugs, and without looking at me he sprints pasts me to the bathroom, which he locks firmly. I remove myself from his room to return to mine. It not very decorated, and absolutely not pink. The colours vary from blue to grey and black, the colours that match best with green. I look out of my window again, which has concealment paper on it to make it impossible to look inside. As far as I can remember, this street is the only place I've ever seen in my life and of this town, and I haven't even set foot on the pavement in front of our door.

"Yes, you should head back." The sound of my mother's voice pulls me from my thoughts, and I hear chairs scratching and doors opening. The blonde woman is then visible again on the porch, stepping into a hideous yellow bug, after which driving away. When the door closed downstairs I quickly scramble onto my bed and pretend to read in the book that was laying on my nightstand. My mom comes flying up the stairs, into Henry's room but soon realizes he isn't there. She sticks her head around the corner of my doorway.

"Bathroom. He locked himself in. Called me witch again", I say with a monotone voice, as if I don't care anymore, which I actually really don't. This has been going on for more then two months now and I've made it a habit of ignoring Henry's sneers and stunts. He never did this though, but I wasn't surprised. It was bound to happen sometime sooner or later. I also ignore the yelling right now. When did my life become so crazy? Oh right, the day I was born. Because what can you expect when you are born green?

 **WOW! Hello there you interested reader! Thank you so much for reading! Please if you like my story, review and let me know so I can decide if I want to continue or not. Thanks in advance!**

 **(PS. hello there people who read my other ff You aren't in Hell yet?, no I have not abandoned this fic, I, err, am taking a break from our relationship to think about some things. It's not the fic, it's me. It's complicated. Sawwy y'all, but the change is very high I will continue!)**


End file.
